yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Tinman
Pirate Tinman is a robot pirate with one green eye and one eye patched. He wears a red and white striped shirt and blue jeans. Background He first met Isabel Peculier, his future captain, one night, when Israphel attempted to kidnap or kill her. Tinman fended off Israphel, but was damaged in doing so, losing one of his eyes. Isabel patched him up as best she could, and took him in as her first mate. It is unknown how he knew about Israphel's attack, and why he protected Isabel. He is known for using very strange technology. Plot He was first sighted in Season 3, Episode 14 during the Tale of the Sands. There is no mention of him during the cutscene, where he comes from or what he does. It was speculated that Pirate Tinman would be a resident of BBQ Bay, but when Xephos and Honeydew visited BBQ Bay in episode 19, Tinman was nowhere to be found. In the 20th episode, Isabel Peculier sends the heroes to recover her missing first mate. The heroes encounter Pirate Tinman in a vault inside Grimjaw's Treasure Hold. The robot awakes from standby because of detecting abnormal noises (Simon and Lewis's voices). He scans the heroes, and discerns that neither present a threat. He is unable to output sounds properly, possibly due to the damage he took at Israphel's hands, speaking some binary which translates to "Idiots" (01001001 01100100 01101001 01101111 01110100 01110011). In the 21st episode, Simon and Lewis find a small undeground room which has a button in it. They also find a button near Pirate Tinman. When Simon and Lewis press each button simultaneously, a large hallway opens. Three venture down the hall, and find a puzzle. They must press certain levers to open the door leading to the next area. They finally manage to open it, and proceeding through a puzzle involving pressure plates and dispensers, they go to the next room, which is a pit filled with lava. After completing an excruciatingly difficult puzzle (difficult for these two, that is), they are forced to leave Tinman behind. The two venture through some hallways, and stare in awe as they gaze out of a window that shows a humongous pit, full of monsters, complete with an extremely oversized skull. When Simon asks Lewis if he thinks Grimjaw Slugface is behind it, Lewis closes the episode by saying "I guess we'll just have to find out..." After adventuring through several mazes, they find Tinman in a treasure room. They wonder how he got here, but are glad he is back. He shows them a security tape of Jock Fireblast stealing treasure, and they set out to the desert in search of him. At the beginning of Episode 23 Simon and Lewis are trying to figure out how Tinman got across the lava in Episode 21. During Episode 21, Simon and Lewis return to BBQ Bay, to find Pirate Tinman waiting there. They all go up to meet with Isabel Peculier, where it is revealed that Pirate Tinman stole all the gold from Grimjaw's Treasure Hold, shocking our two heroes. When Isabel asks Tinman to give them the map piece, he responds with "01001110 01101111 01110100" meaning "Not", and that the map piece was missing. In Episode 24 it is revealed Tinman has an eyepatch because of an eye injury he got while fighting Israphel, who was attempting to kidnap Isabel Peculier. His now covered eye used to be green as well. In Episode 25 it is revealed that if Simon and Lewis fail in their quest to stop The Sands the world will be transformed into a nightmare. With Israphel ruling, back by an army of evil robots, similar in appearence to Tinman. If Tinman goes evil or if he was just copied is unknown. There are some theories that Israphel engineers them or hires someone to do so. Trivia *Tinman has a Facebook page, located here. *At the beginning of "Evidence", episode 23 of Shadow of Israphel, before getting to the actual episode, Lewis and Simon briefly wonder out loud how Tinman got past the lava room in Grimjaw's Treasure Hold, with animated cutscenes depicting their theories of Tinman being heat-resistant and merely swimming across the lake of molten rock, flying over it using built-in Iron Man-style rockets in his hands and feet, or using grappling hooks in his hands to swing across the room in the manner of Spider-Man. Simon also suggests a theory that involves Olivia Wilde and Katy Perry taking their tops off and kissing, but no cutscene of this "theory" was available. *The actor who played Tinman is no longer part of the Yogscast staff, following accusations that he stole at least $18000 revenue from the Yogcast website. If this means the character will not appear in any more episodes is unknown. *Tinman has also made Episode 14 SOI unwatchable on Youtube, due to "copyright infringement". Gallery File:Tinman's_perspective.png|How Tinman sees Xephos and Honeydew File:Pirate_Tinman_2.jpg|Pirate Tinman on the Yogscast Museum Server File:SoI_23.png|Tinman in the background of one of the intro photos. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Pirates